


Family Holidays and Big Questions

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Series: Transparent [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: Tony needs a holiday and his friends won't turn down a trip to a private island. Plus, Steve has something he needs to do too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part three!

"A holiday?" Steve said, his voice filling Tony's workshop through the loudspeaker. 

"A holiday, yeah," Tony said through the speakers as he continued to work on his latest plans, "We all need one."

"I have work, I can't just drop this and - _wait_  - did you say _we all_  need one?"

"Oh babe, I'm pretty sure if you ask your boss, me, nicely he'll let you have the time off," Tony said, avoiding the last half of his question.

"Technically Tony, you're my bosses boss, not really mine."

"Eh, potato, potato," Tony scribbled down some more ideas, "I'm sure I can get it approved regardless."

"Fine, you can get me off Stark Industries but I have all my paintings to get on with."

"Thought of that too, it's the Bahamas Steve, _private island_ , you can paint your commissions by the ocean all day, eat exotic foods and then go back to our room for some sweet, sweet love making and then repeat, like doesn't that sound great?" Steve laughed.

"Yeah, okay, that does sound pretty spectacular."

"Come on, Steve, we could use this break..." Tony stopped working and sat down, "I could really use this." Steve was quiet for a moment.

"Okay, if you can get Craig to give me the time off then yeah, we'll go." Tony smiled.

"Thank you, I'll let everyone know you're in."

"Who is everyone?"

"Oh you know; Nat, Clint, Bucky, Sam and Thor," Tony said, "Tried to get Pepper and Rhodey to come but Peps apparently has some super important meeting to attend to that I've already postponed twice and Rhodey is overseas."

"So, am I just a last minute invite?" Tony could hear the teasing tone in Steve's voice.

"Most definitely, to be honest I forgot about you completely until Tasha said something," Steve laughed, "No, I was at the gym..."

"Working out?"

"No, I have my own gym for that, they were having troubles with some stuff so I said I'd go check it out and anyway, they were all there and Clint had come back from training with a client and mentioned needing a holiday and that was it; I was sold."

"When are we planning this?"

"Oh, no need, I've planned it all since I already own the island and the jet there's no bookings needed so we're going Saturday."

"That's in three days, how has everyone got time off in three days notice?"

"It's not what you know, but who you know," Tony said, "Actually, it's amazing how much holiday our friends save up."

"Okay, well, you best go sort out Craig for me or you really will have to go without me," Steve laughed, "I have to go though babe, got some more stuff to work on but I'll see you tonight and I love you loads."

"Love you too." Steve made kissy noises down the phone before hanging up, Tony's heart swelled with happiness because how on earth did he bag the the most amazing man as his boyfriend?

Tony leaned back, thinking of his life so far; twenty-three and already in charge of Stark Industries. The death of his parents had been tragic and took him to a dark place, his dad died a hero in everyone else's eyes instead of the monster that he was and his mother... She died in his shadow, so close to being accepting and now Tony never got to know what she really thought because she never came home.

He ran his fingers through his short hair that he was begrudgingly growing back out since the media threw the notion that he'd cut it all off during a breakdown and since he hasn't come out to the whole world he couldn't explain that he did it to make himself feel happy and wasn't going all 2008 Britney. Who knew that a hair could drastically affect stocks? Not Tony but when Pepper pointed out that the rumours were affecting the business he knew Tony had to keep on being Antoinette in the public eye despite Steve almost begging him to keep his hair short.

Tony sighed, this holiday would do him good and it would be nice to spend some time away from civilisation with his makeshift family. He looked at the photo on his desk, behind the hologram of his latest project. He shut the plans down and leant forward to grab the frame; a picture of his mom, Steve and himself looking happy and smiley and Tony felt the heartache knowing his was so close to being her son.

"I love you, mom."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony looked over at his boyfriend as he paced the whole length of the plane and back again for the millionth time.

"Babe, keep that up and we'll have to switch planes because you'll have worn out the carpet," Tony joked, grabbing his shirt to stop him moving away from him, "Come sit next to me and chill out."

"They're late," Steve said with a sigh as he sat next to Tony. Tony lifted the arm rest between them so he could rest his legs on Steve's lap, "It was their idea and they're late and..."

"And it's not like we have to make any bookings before a certain time, I own the place Stevie-baby, it's also my plane and it'll go whenever I say it should go... Well, as long as there a flight path," Steve opened his mouth to say something but Tony beat him to it, "And there will be, the pilot said there's like one every hour or something."

"I just want to go and get everything sorted so we can enjoy this time," Steve started massaging Tony's lower leg, his fingers feeling amazing over the skin not covered by his shorts, "I know how hard this year has been on you... On both of us and you were right when you said we needed this."

"They'll be here," Tony promised, "And if they don't then we can still go." Steve turned his head and smiled at him.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd be stuck at work with Craig and not on a plane waiting to go to the Bahamas?" Steve laughed and leaned over to kiss Tony, Tony shuffled over so he was sat in his lap; their lips still attached and Tony was thankful their friends were running late so he could have this alone time with Steve.

"God, I've missed this," Steve said, hands moving to hold Tony's ass as he kissed softly at his jaw, "Missed you."

"I've missed you too but I'm here now," Tony held onto his boyfriends hair, "It's just me and you with no work or anything else to get in our ways."

"Except our crazy friends." Tony laughed.

"I don't even care, they can walk around us because if I want to kiss you then I will," He said, "Bucky and Clint have already seen pretty much everything since they walked in on us after we first moved in together." Steve laughed against his throat, it sounded beautiful.

"I was so worried they'd never look us in the eye again."

"Hey, it's their fault, they let themselves into our place and didn't bother to let us know," Tony said, "Not our fault we decided to christen our new couch by screwing on it."

"It was funny though." Steve said.

"Oh definitely, I wouldn't deny that, if it wasn't incredibly awkward afterwards I'd do it all over again just to see their faces." Tony gripped Steve's hair tighter when his boyfriend licked up his throat.

"Fancy recreating it tonight, just minus Bucky and Clint?" the soft chuckle on his pulse point drew a shaky moan from Tony.

"Oh definitely, yes, there is a lovely corner seat in our room with multiple cushions and I think we should try each one out." Steve bit down on the sensitive skin before kissing away the sting.

"I like the way you think." before Tony could reply they heard the familiar voice of their friends.

"We're coming in, please be decent!" Clint shouted, walking towards the couple, sunglasses still on and the rest of their friends following him in.

"Almost caught us again Clint, if you wanted to join all you have to do is ask." Tony said, laughing when Bucky shouted '/not again!/' and Clint shivered.

"I think I'll pass on that," Clint flung himself into a seat opposite them and Tony returned to his original seat, leaning into Steve, "I doubt blondie will enjoy me being present."

"I don't think I would be happy if you started joining them in their sexual habits either, Barton," Natasha said, sitting beside her boyfriend; Sam, Bucky and Thor sat in the four seater next to them, "Also, take your glasses off, you're inside the plane so you look like an idiot."

"Ah yes, but I am an idiot," Clint waggled his eyebrows at her, "And you love me for it."

"Keep telling yourself that." She muttered, turning her face away but Tony could see the small smile on her lips.

 

The flight crew joined them a few moments after, going through the safety guides and telling them what to do in an emergency; despite Tony not really needing the information having travelled almost everywhere, Tony knew Steve hasn't ever left America and he'd feel better having gone through everything in the safety manual.

Steve held his hand tightly as they took off and when they locked eyes Tony felt all his troubles melt away, being left back on the runway as the laughter and chatter from his friends filled the plane and the love in Steve's eyes washed over him. For the first time in the past year he felt truly happy and free and he could feel himself already begin to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you all think?" Tony asked as his friends joined himself and his boyfriend around the pool.

"Two words; holy shit," Clint said, sliding into a deck chair next to the one Tony was laying on, Steve beside him with his sketch book open, "This place is huge."

"I know, tomorrow I'll show you how to get to the beach you'll love it." Tony said, feeling the excitement well up inside; he felt like a child all over again. 

"Awh sweet man, gonna build a sandcastle." Tony laughed because he knew Clint was one hundred per cent serious.

"I'll show you some real neat tricks on how to build a pretty amazing sandcastle." Tony said, Clint's eyes lit up.

"So, Tones did you come here all the time growing up?" Sam asked, sitting next to Bucky on the edge of the pool.

"When I was really young, I remember coming down with my parents and some of their friends, funnily enough they stopped bringing me after my eighth birthday, but, when dad was away sometimes mom would bring me, Jarvis and his wife Anna... those were always the best holidays," Tony said with a smile, "I was thinking about selling this place because I thought I'd never come here again after my parents died but then Clint suggested a holiday and I couldn't think of anywhere better than here."

"Are you sure it's okay, being back here?" Bucky asked.

"Of course, it feels right ya know? I get to just be myself and not have to worry about anyone leaking to the press and I get to start new memories with the people I love." Steve reaches out for Tony's hand, which he takes, his right hand still sketching something.

"It's beautiful here," Tasha said, stretching beside the pool, "Thanks for this Tones."

"Don't mention it." Tony shrugged and smiled, he didn't need thanks because his friends are a gift enough for him. Tony watched as Clint got up from his chair and snuck up behind Nat.

"Hey, babe?" just as he went to push his girlfriend into the water she turned and kicked his legs from under him, causing Clint to fall head first into the pool with an undignified scream; Tony couldn't help but laugh and it didn't take long for the others to join him, "What the fuck?" Clint said when he resurfaced, coughing on the water. 

"I think you just tried to push Nat but she got you big time." Sam said, laughing so hard he nearly fell into the pool. Bucky saw the advantage and pushed him so we toppled over into the water besides Clint, "Buck!"

"I couldn't resist." Bucky was nearly in tears from laughing so hard, Tasha high-five him.

"Neither can I." Thor said, coming up behind both Tasha and Bucky, picking them both up despite their protests and jumped in. Tony was still amazed at how much Thor could lift.

Tony turned to look at Steve and his laughter stopped when he realised his boyfriend wasn't sat in the deck chair anymore, he didn't even notice him letting go of his hand. 

"Ste..." he turned his head just as he felt Steve's arms go around his waist and under his legs and lifted him from the chair, "Don't you even think about it!" he said, gripping onto Steve's shoulders, cursing the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt so he had nothing easy to grip onto.

"Oh sorry babe, did you say something?" Steve said walking them both to the pool, Tony started wriggling but Steve just held on tighter.

"No!" Tony couldn't help but laugh despite his protests, "Steve! If wanna get laid then don't you dare!"

"Oh come on babe, tell me something believable," Steve said with a smirk, Tony gasped and tried to glare at his boyfriend but his laughter kept ruining his stern look, Tony opened his mouth to reply but instead, Steve chose that moment to throw him into the pool; he screamed.

"You ass hole!" Tony spluttered when he came back up, "You actual ass hole." Steve just shrugged.

"I'd say sorry but..." Tony laughed and swam to the edge of the pool, his friends splashing and dunking each other in the back ground.

"Come here, you prat." Tony said, Steve crouched down so he was level with Tony's face.

"I love you." Steve said, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and pulled him backwards so he came falling into the water; arms still wrapped around each other, lips still locked in a kiss.

They laughed when they came above the water, Tony wrapped around Steve as he rest his forehead against his.

"I love you too."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I JUST LOVE CLINT GUYS
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is just a stupid filler chapter, there's only a handful left for this part

When Tony woke up the next morning he noticed the bed was empty beside him, he listened for the shower but heard nothing meaning Steve was already up and ready. Tony tried not to feel too disappointed as he got out of bed, he had hoped to spend the first day of their holiday together fooling around and chilling in bed before they even thought about getting up.

He stretched and pulled on Steve's shirt that laid on their bedroom floor before walking to their bathroom and going about his business. He looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and smiled at his reflection for the first time in a while.

There he was; in his boyfriends shirt, hiding everything womanly about him and making him feel safe, and then his hair, his wonderfully short hair making him feel even better. He spat into the sink and ran his fingers through his curls, trying to make them sit a little flatter and shaking his head when he gave up, they had a mind of their own when left natural.

He left the bathroom with a spring in his step and changed into some shorts and a vest top. The weather was too warm for binders so it was either the sports bras or bikini tops that Steve bought him for this occasion; they all matched his skin tone so he could wear vest tops and not worry about sports bras being seen so he could breathe, and the bikini meant he could be more comfortable at the beach or in the pool so he didn't have to wear shirts all the time. Tony couldn't thank him enough.

He went in favour of the sports bra, pulling on his vest top as he left his room. The closer he got to the patio the louder he heard the laughter of his friends. He bumped into Steve as he went to join them.

"Oh babe, hey, I was just about to come get you," Steve said, kissing Tony's forehead.

"Woke up and you were missing," Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, "Hope you haven't been up too long."

"Not really, I thought I'd make us all breakfast but you looked so adorable sleeping that I thought I'd let you lie in, Nat has just gone to get Clint," Steve wrapped his arms around Tony as well, "Apparently he spent half the night trying to discuss sandcastles." Tony laughed.

"Of course, I expect nothing less," Tony said, "I did promise the beach didn't I?"

"You did, maybe we could go for lunch and we could take food with us, the maybe... Tonight, we could go back, just you and me?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Steve flushed slightly and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm asking you on a date, we could go for a walk, do some painting..."

"Bit of skinny dipping?" Tony suggested, Steve's smile widened.

"Oh, most definitely, yes that's on the list."

"Then yes, I accept your offer of a date." Tony stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Steve's lips. He yelped into his mouth when Clint walked past and smacked his ass.

"Break it up love birds, its breakfast time." Clint said, sending a wink Tony's way.

"Oh you play a dangerous game, Barton." Tony said, untangling himself from Steve.

"Oh yeah?"

"Most definitely, smacking my ass when I have a boyfriend."

"Come on Tones, you have to admit we'd look like a beautiful couple." Tony laughed, untangled himself from Steve was walked to Clint, draping himself over his shoulders; Clint's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Oh man, you're right, don't we just look a picture?" Tony couldn't help but laugh when Clint picked him up bridal style and walked away from Nat and Steve to join the rest of their friends outside.

"What's going on here?" Bucky asked, barely raising an eyebrow at Tony and Clint.

"Tony and I have finally realised what a brilliant couple we make," Clint explained, "Thinking of running off with each other."

"Oh really?" Nat asked, leaning against the table with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, "Coming out are we?"

"Loud and proud babe," Clint winked at her and Steve laughed, "What's so funny? I'm stealing your boyfriend."

"Good luck with him, he's high maintenance." Tony gasped.

"Excuse me, I am not," Steve just shot him a playful lopsided smile which made his insides turn to mush, "Okay, I'm needy as fuck," Tony gave his best sympathetic look to Clint, "I'm sorry, as much as we should totally elope I have to confess I like my blonds to be tall."

"Hey! I'm tall." Clint shot back.

"Not compared to everyone else, you're like the second shortest person here, like a little bird." Sam said through laughter.

"Shut up, that's so not true."

"I also have a date," Tony said, diffusing the argument that was about to form between Sam and Clint, he had to think of his own safety here, "It involves skinny dipping so unless you want to get naked and..." Clint pulled a face and put Tony on the floor.

"I don't think I'm able to move that quickly in our relationship," he kissed Tony's cheek and held his hand, "If you love something let it go, so go Tony... Be free, but remember we will always look like a banging couple." Tony tried so hard not to burst out laughing at Clint's dramatic display, holding his hand tightly.

"I'll always remember, but I'm going back to the guy who will actually bang me." Clint broke, he spluttered before bursting into laughter and giving Tony a shove towards Steve.

"Too far Tones."

"It's not like it's a big secret, you did walk in and..."

"Hey, those are memories I want to keep repressed," Bucky said, throwing some fruit at Tony's head, "Don't put me off food before we even start eating."

"Are we eating?" Thor asked, coming up the stairs to the patio, towel drying his hair from his swim.

"Yeah, finally, you missed all the drama big guy," Bucky said, "Tony and Clint were going to elope but decided against it and are going back to their respective partners."

"Who said I'll take him back?" Steve said, sitting opposite Bucky, "He was going to leave me." Tony watched as his friends took a seat at the table, a space being left next to Steve for him. They were all talking and laughing amongst themselves and Tony felt a little panicked, he knew Steve was joking, (he _hoped_  he was joking) but yet he still felt uneasy, "You okay Tones?" Steve asked, turning to look at him; hand reaching out for him, smiling softly.

"I love you," Tony took his hand and sat down next to him, "I love you so much."

"Awh babe, I'm messing, I love you too," Steve brushed Tony's hair off his face, "You know that, right?" Tony nodded and Steve pressed his lips against Tony's despite all their friends protesting and ignoring the shouts of PDA from Bucky and Sam but Tony didn't care; there was no where he'd rather be than right here with his boyfriend kissing him like nobody else in the world mattered. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken longer to update, I haven't been doing so good lately  
> Also, the next chapter will be the last one for this story! But part four had already been written!

Despite the sun beginning to set and it being so late in the evening, the sand was still warm between Tony's toes as he sat besides Steve who was currently working on one of his commissions. He had tried to say he'd just paint it later but Tony just found watching Steve do his art comforting and encouraged him, if he wanted, to do it while on their date.

He glanced over at his boyfriend, deep in concentration as he painted a wedding photo onto the canvas. It took Tony's breath away at how Steve could just look at an old photo and bring it to life when the photo itself was torn and dog eared from age. He remembered Steve telling him about this job, he was so honoured when he was asked to recreate the image for the clients sixtieth wedding anniversary and Tony could almost feel the love he was painting with each brush stroke.

He was proud of Steve, really proud. Despite dating a billionaire he still worked hard to get his own job; graphic designer in advertising with Stark Industries and alongside that he also started selling his art work and it was taking off, getting more and more commissions and even some put into galleries. Sometimes it overwhelmed Tony with just how amazing Steve was, he was so incredibly talented and Tony was so incredibly in love with him.

His life with Steve has been incredible so far, once Maria found out about their relationship she began to insist of having Steve over more and more until he eventually left his flat and moved into the mansion after they finished college. Jarvis doted on Steve and still does now, treating him like he always treated Tony; like a son.

Having Steve move in also meant his father hit him less because Steve was almost always with him and helped his mom with accepting him and he just wished she was still here so she could see him grow with Steve, be there at his wedding and...

"Hey babe, you okay?" Tony blinked a few times and released he'd just been staring at Steve who now looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?"

"Mom," Tony looked away from Steve and at the ocean that seem to carry on forever, "She would have loved to be here."

"I'm so sorry Tones, I know you miss her," Steve put down his paint brush and moved closer to Tony, holding his hand, "I miss her too, she was a good woman."

"I spent so long being angry at her for not accepting me, I never seemed to think that it would be hard for her to adjust too and then when I finally realised, well, she's gone now."

"She knew you loved her, I know she did because she used to tell me how lucky she was to have you," Steve stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, "She loved you and she'll always will, I know she's not coming back physically but she'll always be with you."

"Would you... Would you paint her?" Tony looked up at Steve, glancing at his painting before meeting his eyes, "I have this photo on my desk in the workshop and I love it and I'd love it even more if you would paint it for me."

"Tones..."

"I'm not expecting it to be for free, I want to commission this peice so I'll pay and I'll pay for the supplies on top."

"You're my boyfriend, you don't need to pay."

"Steve, this is your career and I can't expect freebies, I want to support you so please just let me pay you for it."

"If that's what you want then of course, but if you're buying the supplies on top I hope you realise that I'm going to charge you less than I would anyone else," Steve kissed his forehead, "That's not up for discussion, I want to paint this piece for you and I want to charge you less because you've supported me so much already; without you, I'd never had any of the opportunities I've been given."

"Babe, you're so talented that you really don't need my name to make it anywhere."

"You've helped, a lot," Steve said, "If I didn't have you I'd still be working dead-end jobs to try and pay my rent after college an I doubt I'd never have got to job in SI without dating the heir of the company."

"It was dad who got you that job, not me," Tony leaned into his boyfriend, "All I did was show you're work and plant the suggestion, he was the one to get you hired."

"Which would have never happened without you, I'm just so glad I met you and it really has nothing to do with the materialistic bonuses that comes with dating a billionaire like the holidays and the treats and the jobs and even the fact you had a /home/ built just for us two that comes with a studio and a workshop," Steve laughed softly, "I'm just so happy to be with you, I don't need your money I just want you."

"Steve..."

"You mean the absolute world to me."

"You mean everything to me too, there's nobody else I'd rather be with," Tony let go of Steve's hand and moved to sit in the gap between his legs, Steve's arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him against his chest almost immediately, "When I joked about running off with Clint I hope you know I'd never do that to you."

"I know, my love."

"I'll never find anyone as loving and as accepting as you... You spent six months with me being your girlfriend and as soon as I let the word trans into our relationship you never batted an eyelid, you just made the change so easily and you weren't scared or ashamed to tell your mom and I don't think anyone has ever loved me as much as you do; I don't think I've ever had to question your love for me."

"And I really hope you never have to either." Tony smiled and tilted his head up to look at Steve to find he was already staring at him, he kissed his nose.

"Honestly, I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you." Steve smiled widely.

"Me too." Tony turned in Steve's arms so he was on his knees and pressed a kiss against his lips before pulling back and smirking.

"Anyway, it's getting a little late to be painting, plus," Tony lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the side, "You promised me some skinny dipping."

"I did, didn't I?" Steve said, fingers slipping under Tony's waist band of his shorts, head tilting up to catch his lips. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and rocked into him as he kissed back. It took Tony so long to take his clothes off in front of Steve; he almost couldn't believe he was so comfortable in front of his boyfriend to get naked _outside_.

They were both breathless when they pulled away from each other, Steve looked at Tony in a daze as the younger stood up and kicked off his shorts. Tony just smirked as he walked away from Steve; removing his underwear as he went. He turned to shout of Steve to hurry up when his, very _naked_ , boyfriend picked him up and walked them both into the still warm water.

"What did I say earlier? When I broke it off with Clint to go back to you?" Tony asked, fingers curling in Steve's hair at the nape of his neck, his legs tightening around his waist.

"Something about going back to the guy who will actually bang you?" Tony laughed before moving to whisper in Steve's ear.

"So... How about it? Fancy a bit of late night sex right here?" he bit Steve's ear lobe causing the other to whine softly.

"You drive me mad." Steve muttered as he began mouthing at Tony's neck, Tony titled his head back and shut his eyes.

"Only in the best ways I do hope." Tony let go of Steve's neck to grabbed one of his hands and move it down to his ass, Steve bit down harder.

"Most definitely."

Tony was about to say something else but it died on his tongue when Steve's fingers slipped lower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't find Steve and Tasha needs help finding Clint but what is she really up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lol I changed my mind about this being the final chapter, I'm giving you all a tiny bonus chapter at the end because I couldn't stop myself from writing it

"Steve?" Tony shouted, walking out of his room and down the hall towards the sitting room, "Steve?"

"Whoa, Tones what's up?" Tasha asked, sitting up from where she was chilling on the couch.

"I can't find Steve," He said, walking around the couch to sit next to her, "He was on the bed when I went for a shower and when I got out he was gone, but like, he didn't tell me where he was going?"

"We're on an island Tony, he won't have gone far."

"I know, he doesn't have to report back to me every five seconds but he normally at least tells me before waking off." Tony sunk down on the couch.

"You probably just didn't hear him over the water, I think he went to the beach." Tasha said, smiling at him.

"Oh..." Tony laughed and smiled sheepishly at her, "You're probably right."

"Shall we go find him?"

"Nah, if he wanted me to go with him he'd wait for me," Tony said, "Plus, I'm pretty beat so I might so go wait in bed for him."

"No." Tasha said, standing up and holding her hand out for him.

"No?"

"Aren't you at least a little bit curious what he's doing on the beach?"

"Not really, he still has to finish some commission work and I know how much he loves painting by the sea as the sun sets," Tony rose an eyebrow, "If he wants me to join him, he'd text me but he can just show me what he's done when he come to bed so what is this really about?" Tony watched as Tasha's eyes widened and panic slipped through her normally cool exterior before sighing and letting her shoulders drop.

"Fine, Clint went to the beach and was adamant on digging a whole so big he could live in it which would be fine because he'd get bored on Sam, Bucky and Thor all went to cheer him on so..."

"Oh."

"Steve is probably going crazy with those man children and I'm pretty sure I might lose my boyfriend in a giant hole so please come help me?" Natasha used her puppy dog eyes she only brought out on rare occasions and Tony laughed again, taking her hand and letting her pull him up.

"Fine, I'll help." she laced their fingers together.

"Thank you."

"No problemo." Nat smiled at him and lead him out of the sitting room and out of the house.

Tony listened out for the shouts and screams that were bound to happen but felt confused when he heard nothing but silence. They continued walking down the patio and towards the beach and with every step closer Tony got more and more worried that murder had already happened because everything was just so _quiet_. He really hoped Steve hadn't killed anyone; he didn't really want to visit him in prison or go on the run.

"Nat, I don't think they're here." Tony said as they continued to walk along the sand.

"They are, trust me."

"But..."

"Tony, seriously just trust me on this." Tony nodded and shut his mouth. Nat was up to something and he had no clue what I could be and it just didn't sit right with him.

He was about to tell Nat she can find Clint by herself when he saw the candle light. They walked closer and Tony's heart started beating too fast when he saw Steve stood in front one of his easels which was covered by a cloth; Clint and Thor stood to his left and Sam and Bucky stood to his right.

"Steve? What is going on?" Tony asked, walking closer to his boyfriend, "What's with the candles?"

"Tony," Steve grabbed him by the hands and pulled him closer, "You're amazing."

"Uh, thank you?" Tony rose an eyebrow.

"I mean it, you're so amazing nd brave and brilliant," Steve was smiling so widely that Tony's heart was melting, "Meeting you was the best moment in my whole life."

"I can say the same." Steve kissed his nose.

"You smart, amazing man, you've been through so much in your life and I know how hard it was when we lost Maria, but, I know she would be so proud of you because I am, I've never been happier than when I'm with you," Tony noticed Steve was shaking slightly, "You light up my whole world and I know we fight and I know we'll always have our ups and downs but with you by my side I feel like I can take on the world."

"Steve..."

"When I said I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you I meant it, there's nobody I'd rather be with so," Steve dropped to one knee just as Clint and Bucky pulled off the covering on Steve's canvas, Tony gasped reading what it said before looking down at Steve, "Tony Stark, will you marry me?"

"Is this for real?" Tony couldn't believe it, "Like, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Steve let go of Tony's hands and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box; Steve opened it up to reveal a simple white gold ring with small band of red and blue stones and Tony honestly had never seen something so beautiful in his life, "I'm being one hundred percent serious." Tony looked from the ring to the paining Steve had done of the ring sat in its box, the words ' _marry me, Tony Stark?_ ' before looking back at Steve, nodding his head.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." Steve laughed as he put the ring on Tony's finger with shaky hands, he stood up and pulled Tony into an almost indecent kiss.

Tony could hear the shouts of his friends, could feel the confetti on his skin and could see the flash of the cameras behind his eye lids but in this moment, all he knew was Steve kissing him.

Kissing him after _proposing_. 

He was going to _marry Steve_.

When they pulled back Tony realised he wasn't the only one crying, Steve's blue eyes were red rimmed but Tony still thought he looked flawless.

"I love you so much." He whispered, brushing Steve's fringe from his face.

"I love you too."

 


	7. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A marriage proposal is news Tony really has to share, only to find out a few things himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter to round up this story before the next instalment

Tony heard the doorbell ring from where he was stood in the sitting room. 

"Steve!" he shouted of his fiancé, "I think that's them!"

"I'm getting it!" Steve called back as he passed the sitting room entrance to the front door. Tony began pacing, he was so excited to see Sarah and Jarvis after being away for two weeks that he couldn't stop himself from flinging himself at them both and pulling them into a group hug as soon as Steve had brought them into the sitting room.

"Hey Tony," Sarah said, retuning the hug, "Missed you sweetheart."

"Oh man, I missed you too," He said pulling back, "Missed you as well, Jarvis."

"Your absence was noticed too sir, I hope you enjoyed your time away." Jarvis smiled and Tony couldn't stop himself from smiling either as he dragged them both to the sofa, letting them both sit down before answering.

"I had such an amazing time," Tony said, grabbing at Steve when he came to stand next to him, "We both did, didn't we?"

"It was pretty fantastic and definitely needed," Steve kissed Tony's forehead, "You'll have to come with us one day."

"Yes, family holiday," Tony said, "You can bring Anna too Jarvis and we can all just relax and spend time with each other as a family and..." Steve cut him off with a quick kiss. 

"Getting a bit excited babe," Tony blushed.

"Sorry."

"Oh, don't apologise sweetheart," Sarah said, smiling wide, "That sounds absolutely wonderful, you can count me in for this."

"Anna and I would also be honoured to be included in this holiday, Sir."

"Thank you," Tony said, "It'll be a great vacation."

"Most definitely, however," Sarah sat forward, her smile turning curious, "You asked us over to share some 'incredible, life changing' news."

"Indeed sir, I do recall this also being the request, so what news is it you have to share?" Tony noticed that Jarvis' smile looked more knowing than curious but he didn't care.

"Okay, yes, the news," Tony looked up at Steve who was already smiling down at him, "Steve proposed." It was all quiet for a moment and Tony looked at Sarah who looked completely shocked.

"Mom...?"

"Stevie..." Sarah said slowly, cutting Steve off, "Did Tony just say you... You _proposed_?"

"I did, yeah, we're engaged." Steve said, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist.

"Oh my god," she stood and held her hand out, "Show me." Tony gave Sarah his left hand and she looked closely at the ring on his finger, "Oh..."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tony said, Sarah looked up at him, holding his hand tightly.

"Has Steve told you anything about this ring?"

"Like what?"

"The stones, they're all new and obviously it's been altered slightly to fit your finger but the actual base of it... It was his father's wedding ring, passed down to him after he died and... And... Seeing you wear it, oh, I couldn't be happier."

"It's... It's what?" Tony looked up at Steve who had a sheepish look on his face.

"I was going to tell you, I just hadn't yet... It was Jarvis' idea to use the ring, I can't take all the credit." Steve said, gesturing to Jarvis who was now stood beside Tony, a proud smile on his face.

"Jarvis..." Tony turned to look at him, "You knew?"

"Steve asked for my blessing, told me he wanted to do things the right way." Tony could feel the tears building in his eyes,

"Jarvis has been more of a father to you than Howard had ever been so I thought if I'm going to propose I wanted to do it properly." Steve's arm tightened around Tony's waist and Sarah was still holding his hand. 

"Of course, I gave my blessing because Steve... Steve is an amazing man sir, and it's nice to see you smile and to see you open," Jarvis put his hand on Tony's shoulder, "You make me so proud."

Tony couldn't help it when he started crying. This was all _too_ much, how has he gone from such a cold and harsh childhood to a future filled with warmth and love and acceptance?

"Oh sweetheart," Sarah kissed his hand, "It's okay, it's alright."

"I did _not e_ xpect to be the one crying," Tony said with a small laugh, "I just... Didn't expect any of this, the history of the ring... _Jarvis_." The older man laughed and pat his shoulder softly, almost apologetic but Tony knew him better.

"I has been an emotional moment," Tony only just noticed the mascara streaks down her cheeks, "But I know Joseph would be so happy to see what Steve has done to this ring; he's given it a new life and... And..."

"You're okay with me doing it right mom? I didn't think of asking, I just... I was given the idea and I went with it." Sarah let go of Tony's hand and hugged her son.

"It's perfect."

Tony looked around him and he realised that Sarah was right, here he was; surrounded by family, feeling safe and protected and loved and everything really was just _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Um so I'm actually sad I killed off Maria because like in my last story she was coming to terms but I've written this series out of order so to make the others make sense I had to kill them off now (cry)


End file.
